Power Rangers Wild Force Nueva Generación
by Guido0
Summary: Varios años despues de que el Amo Org haya sido derrotado, antiguos sirvientes suyos se las ingenian para traerlo de vuelta. La Princesa Shayla deberá reclutar nuevos rangers para combatir las fuerzas del mal.
1. Ficha de Inscripción

Hola, lectores de Fanfiction,

Quería comentarles mi nuevo proyecto. Ultimamente he visto la serie de Power Rangers Wild Force y se me ha ocurrido hacer mi propio equipo Power Ranger. Necesito 5 miembros más, entonces, se me ocurrio que si alguno quiere formar parte, comente este capitulo con los siguientes datos:

**Nombre de su Personaje**:

**Color del Power Ranger de su Personaje**:

**Sexo de su Personaje**:

**Wildzord de su Personaje** (No necesariamente tiene que ser de los originales, mientras sea un animal)

**Datos extras que quieran agregar** (Personalidad, Orientación Sexual, miedos, gustos, etc):

Bueno, espero que les guste n.n

Saludos


	2. Chapter 1

1. El inicio

El cementerio de Turtle Cove estaba vacío. No había una sola nube en el cielo. La luna brillaba intensamente sobre una tumba. Tres monstruos se hallaban sobre ella. Juntaron sus armas. Un abanico verde, un hacha roja y un tenedor gigante azul. Un conjuro. Un juramento. Un sacrificio de poder. De la tumba surgieron unas raíces verdes que aumentaban de tamaño. Los tres Generales Orgs sonrieron. Su amo estaba de vuelta.

La soledad de su estanque. La princesa Shayla dormía su sueño eterno adentro de su estanque encantado. Soñaba que estaba con Merrick cantándole al Deerzord. ¿Cuánto habia pasado desde que había visto por última vez a Merrick? ¿Unos años? ¿Unos siglos? Ya no se acordaba. De repente, una fuerza maligna la despertó. Aterrada, trató de identificar a esa fuerza y lo que descubrió la dejó helada. El Amo Org había regresado. Tenía que reunir a los Rangers de nuevo.

Ayami Tensei se hallaba sentada en el jardín de la funeraria Turtle Cove. Sus padres habían muerto durante la última gran tormenta mientras paseaban en su jet privado. A Ayami ya no le importaba el dinero, ni la gran mansión ni la exitosa empresa de sus padres que ella heredaría. Ya no quería ver más esos lujos. Esos lujos habían matado a sus padres. Ella ya no volvería a esa casa. Pero tampoco tenía donde ir. Sacó el último regalo que su mamá le había dado. Una esfera roja en miniatura con un caballo en su interior. Un árabe marrón. Quería arrojarla lejos de ella. Alejarse de su pasado para siempre. Pero algo la detenía. Era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su familia. Aún así, la arrojó al suelo. En vez de romperse, la pequeña esfera brilló. Un caballo gigante apareció al otro lado del jardín. Ayami no sabía lo que hacía. Se montó en el caballo y este la llevó hasta los cielos.

Ikki miraba al cielo estrellado esperanzado. Su sueño de ser astronauta pronto se haría realidad. O casi. Su familia no tenía el dinero para pagar semejante viaje. La NASA le había dicho que si demostraba ser alguien, si demostraba aptitudes valientes, le concederían una beca. Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo. Ikki pidió un deseo: Una oportunidad para sorprender a la NASA y conseguir la beca. La estrella fugaz cambió de dirección y cayó hacia Ikki. Aterrado, quiso correr pero no podía. La visión de la estrella lo fascinaba. Pero no era una estrella. Una esfera amarilla con un camello en ella se posó en sus manos. Un camello muy parecido al de la esfera apareció a su lado. Tu deseo puede hacer realidad, Ikki Sin pensarselo dos veces, montó sobre el camello y se alejó de allí.

Alea Lukash disfrutaba de un tranquilo paseo en el parque de Turtle Cove. Estaba sola pues sus amigos estaban de vacaciones en lugares exóticos y su hermano trabajaba. Ella no podía pagar unas vacaciones. El salario de su hermano apenas alcanzaba para sus necesidades. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto. Mientras su hermano trabajaba, ella estudiaba para conseguir un buen trabajo y ganar el dinero que necesitaban. Días atrás, se había peleado con su hermano por temas de dinero. Mientras pensaba como disculparse con su hermano, no notó que su collar brillaba. En su collar, una diminuta esfera naranja con un zorro allí, brillaba con intensidad. Era un regalo de su mejor amigo, quien, secretamente, era quien hacía que su corazón saltara cada vez que lo veía. Cuando vió que su collar preferido desprendía una luz muy intensa y emanaba calor, se asustó. Arrancó la gema y la arrojó a la fuente del parque donde siguió brillando. Un enorme zorro salió trotando de los arbustos. Le hacía señas para que se montara. Alea le hizo caso y el zorro, de un salto, la llevó al cielo.

Shiki Shiyama volvía de la universidad cuando algo le llamó la atención. Un grupo de cuervos rondaba a un basural peleándose por sacar algo, una pequeña canica negra con un murciélago de ojos rojos. Se acercó y una luz muy fuerte lo cegó. Un enorme murciélago apareció y ahuyentó a los cuervos. Le indicó a Shiki que se acercara pero el chico dudó. Pensó en su familia, a la que tanto le había costado adaptarse a Turtle Cove, en su hermana, quien era su mejor amiga, en sus compañeros de estudios. Él no podía dejar eso por un murciélago desconocido. Tu destino es grande le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Sólo debes venir conmigo. Shiki dudaba. Se acercó al murciélago y tocó sus patas delanteras. Inmediatamente lo atrapó y lo llevó volando hasta dónde podía ver a Turtle Cove del tamaño de su uña.

Guido estaba cansado de ser el listo de la familia. Siempre tenía que cargar con la responsabilidad de ser quien llevaría su apellido a la gloria. Todos creían que sería un excelente físico que descubriría una nueva ley. O un renombrado matemático que dictaría un nuevo teorema. O un famoso astrólogo que avistaría un nuevo Sistema Solar. Tanta presión lo abrumaba. El sólo quería tener amigos, salir con chicas, hacer cosas de adolescente normal. Quería alejarse de su familia un tiempo y hacer algo por sí mismo fuera del estudio. Sacó de su bolsillo una pelotita verde de pool hecha de goma. La número 14. Cuando se sentía estresado, arrojaba esa pelotita al aire y la atrapaba. Una y otra vez. Pero, esta vez, cuando la arrojó, se transformó en el aire en un esferoide verde con un mono en miniatura. Al mismo tiempo, un mono robótico entró en su cuarto. Te daremos lo que tanto anhelas le dijo el mono al oído Ya no serás más el listo de la familia, serás un héroe Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo al mono de los brazos y juntos surcaron el cielo azul.

La luna brillaba enorme y blanca. La princesa Shayla recordaba a Merrick y a Zen- Haku. De repente, 5 rastros de luz (Uno rojo, uno amarillo, uno naranja, uno negro y uno verde) se acercaron al Animarium, la isla flotante. Sonrió. Un nuevo equipo ranger se había formado.


End file.
